The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording digital data on an optical disk, magneto-optic disk, or other recording medium.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing digital data so as to enable even recording data not free of DC components, such as NRZI recording channel codes, to be processed to become substantially DC free and be recorded on a recording medium.
When recording data on a magneto-optic disk or other recording medium, in general data is processed to modulate and encode it before recording.
If this modulated and encoded data is recorded as it is on the recording medium, in a case such as an NRZI recording channel code which is not DC free, since the DC component of the recording data changes, the threshold level of the data will change relatively at the time of reproduction and sometimes the data will not be able to be reproduced properly.